


Count The Headlights On The Highway

by JohnDoe221B



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Coming Out, Elton John - Freeform, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Richard being unsure, RocketMan, Tiny Dancer - Freeform, madderton - Freeform, post filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: “Are you ready to woo me?” He teased easily but Richards stomach clenched a little. For Taron, the scene which they were about to shoot, had a completely different value. It was just another scene in a greater story.Or Richard dealing with his emotions and feelings during the filming of the Tiny Dancer scene. And Taron being just the best.





	Count The Headlights On The Highway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rocketman /Taron and Richard fic. I haven’t written anything in so long that I got scared to even opening a word file. After watching Rocketman though I felt so inspired. 
> 
> This story is pure fiction and not intended to be seen by the characters/people depicted in it. This is a fun little tale from a fan for other fans of those amazing human beings.
> 
> Huge Thanks fur beta reading to:  
> [ilikeyouxactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually)

Richard was stunned when he walked onto the set. He had seen the rough design months ago but this was just something else.

The porch was bathed in warm lights and the big fire was flickering in the middle of the garden, leaving a pleasant smell of burned wood.

Richard tried to take in as much as he possibly could without standing in the way. He listened for a second to the music playing in the background and the noises emitted by the extras. It’s always weird to see a scene like this while filming. Raw and unedited. He was sure it will turn out brilliantly but right now it still felt a little off.

His eyes wandered over the area until he saw Dexter leaning forward on his stool to have a better look at the screen. He was wildly grinning. Richard had a hunch why.

“Richard, finally! You have to see this. This guy is just magic.” Looking down, Richard saw what Dexter meant. Seeing Taron like this made his heart race faster. He looked so lost and almost small sitting on a lock in front of the fire and mouthing the words to _Tiny Dancer_. Richard had to take a deep breath. He knew Taron was acting – and bloody hell was he good at it – but a part of him wondered if – maybe, just maybe - Taron might feel like Elton all these years ago. Like he, himself feels right now. _Lost and small._ Like a deer in front of headlights on a busy highway.

When he first got the script he was definitely intrigued. Then he had met Dex and heard him go on and on about the project and how good Taron was. He kept mentioning how well they would get on and how huge the project was going to be. Despite that, Richard could just not see himself in a musical.

That was until he heard Taron sing. Dex played a rough demo of _Rocketman_. Richard listened closely. Of course they would pick someone who actually could sing. As far as he knew Justin Timberlake did audition for the role as well. But Richard did not expect _that_. Back then, sitting in a Café with Dex, he could not pin point what it was about Taron’s singing. Today though, he knew.

It was pure honesty and overflowing with emotions. Richard didn’t know much about techniques and that kind of stuff, he could only judge from heart. Hearing Taron sing had an effect on him. Something that didn’t happen often. So, Richard agreed to take the role. If he had known what he was getting himself into – well, he would have done it anyways. 

“You hired him, mate. You _knew_.” Dex laughed out loud and let a heavy hand fall onto Richards shoulder. “And I don’t regret it.” Richard only nodded, still staring at the screen.

When Dexter yelled “ _cut”_ and the makeup lady hurried over to Taron, Richard took his chance and also walked towards him. His eyes, again, wandered over the set. It was just so brilliant. It looked like a fairytale where anything was possible. It was almost sad that the scene had such a dark undertone. 

“Hey! Richard.” Taron’s voice snatched him back to reality. Before he knew it, he had two strong arms around his neck and soft lips on his cheeks. Taron loved to do that. Kiss other’s cheeks. Richard knew that this was no action preserved for him, which only stung a little bit, deep down.

He leaned into the hug, pressing himself a little closer. He even allowed himself to take a deep breath. Taron smelled of fire, a hint of his typical aftershave and sweat. It had already been a long they for him, Richard was oh so aware of that fact. It was absolutely impressive how much energy Taron seemed to have. 

“Are you ready to woo me?” He teased easily but Richards stomach clenched a little. For Taron, the scene which they were about to shoot, had a completely different value. It was just another scene in a greater story. A scene he absolutely adored, he had mentioned that several times, but none he has a deeper connection to. He might have never said that in so many words but Richard just knew. Or maybe he just told himself that because he was a little bitter. 

When he had read the part of the script where Elton walked around amongst the others, yearning for a connection like Bernie seemed to have found in Heather, Richard just knew. He knew that feeling, the emotion that came with it. Being amongst a group of stranger -or even friends and just feeling lost. Everyone feels comfortable in their skin and they knew what they wanted. But what if you don’t feel this way? What if you don’t know what you want? Moments like these make you realize that. But _moments like these_ are also the worst time to talk to someone about it. Richard had been there. On many occasions. He felt a little embarrassed about it. He is 32 years old and has not figured out his shit. 

“Make sure you don’t fall for me, Egerton. That would be terribly tragic and embarrassing.” The banter came easy. It always did with Taron and Richard started to feel better. Taron smiled at him and he just smiled back. A sincere smile. He didn’t need to fake it. That’s how it had been from the first minute. “I will go to hair and makeup, see you in an hour or so.” Taron nodded, not coming back with a snarky comment that they would need more than an hour to fix Richard’s ugly mug.

He sat down in front of the mirror not letting his sight focus on his face. He didn’t want to see his tired eyes. The dread of today’s shoot lingered in his stomach for quite some time now. He refused to let his mind paint the whole picture yet. He knew why he was feeling this way, deep down he did. 

It actually took the makeup team a little longer than an hour to fix him up with John Reid’s hair and the necessary makeup. Now he only had to get into his suit and the scene could begin.

He walked over to the wardrobe trailer. After a quick knock he entered and was greeted with a friendly smile from Susie. She was Richard’s favorite. The only one who did not feel the need to make small talk. A quick “ _Hey, how are you? Great? Yeah me too.”_ was all they needed.

Before he knew it, Richards was dressed in a sharp black suit with very fine grey stripes and an absolutely hideous tie. It was so much easier to detach from himself when he looked like this. He was not Richard anymore but John Reid, Elton John’s manger, lover and boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, he thanked Susie and left the trailer. The way over to the set was not long enough for his taste. He suddenly longed for a cigarette but that would be a dick move. He and Taron will have a very close dialogue and he would be able to smell it. He will have to wait until later. No big deal, really.

“Ah there he is. The evil but charming John Reid.” Again, Richard wondered where Taron gathered all this energy. He must have been on set for more than eight hours and he looked as fresh as always. Taron walked closer and slung an arm around his waist. Richard leaned in, longing for the physical connection.

Dexter came over to them, with his oversized headphones trapped around his neck. He looked cheerful, just as Taron does all the goddamn time. Richard felt how Taron’s grip loosened and he was not sure who was pulling away.

“Are you ready boys? I think we start with Taron sitting on the porch and then you come out, Richard. Do your thing. Good luck.”

Taron gave a little playful salute and then turned to Richard. “You alright, Dicky?” Richard only nodded. He didn’t meant to be rude but he was just lost for words. This situation was a lot and he wasn’t sure if anything he said would have made sense. He could always blame it on already being in character. Taron seemed fine with what he got and walked over to his mark. He sat down on the stairs of the porch and just stared ahead. Richard could not see his expression until Dex yelled “ _action_ ” and he started walking over to Taron. Well, _Elton_ in this case. He emptied a cup filled with probably dyed water into a nearby bush and sat down. He only caught a glimpse of Taron’s previous hurt expression but it was enough. He shook his head and got up again. “ _Sorry_ ” he mumbled and walked back to his first mark. Someone from props came running and refilled his cup. 

After that the scene went much better. It was so easy to fall into rhythm with Taron. They shot several run-throughs of the scene until Dexter seemed to be happy. Richard was sure that he will from now on always see Taro- _Elton’s_ lost and hurt face when he closed his own eyes. _Taron was acting_. He kept telling himself. Just because he felt lost didn’t mean that Taron did as well. They said their goodnights, hugged and then went their own ways. Now being back in their own clothes. Being themselves again. When they were filming in London, Richard drove home and so did Taron. No need to spend the night in a trailer or Hotel. 

Richard was more than happy to finally have this cigarette he was craving so badly. After tossing his keys onto a small table next to the door, Richard took off his shoes and walked into his bedroom. The temptation of just letting himself fall into his bed and not move until tomorrow morning was great but he was an adult, for fuck’s sake. So he took off his shirt and then his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. He will pick them up later. For sure. He walked into the ensuite, his steps heavy and slow. He stopped in front of the mirror, this time looking himself over. Dark circles under his eyes told a long story. Not just from today. He was about to strip down the last few pieces of clothes he was still wearing when he heard his phone buzz on the bedroom floor. He sighed. He didn’t feel like talking, no matter with whom. Despite that, he still walked back into his bedroom and picked up his trousers, fishing for his phone. _Taron._ The screen read. Richard stopped breathing. No, this was not a good time. Not a good idea at all. He declined the call and tossed his phone onto his bed. He knew it wasn’t fair, Taron wasn’t the one to blame here. But this time Richard didn’t feel like acting like a grown up. 

The phone buzzed again. Only shortly this time. A text message. Richard took the phone. _“Open the door.”  
_

Of course. Richard wasn’t even surprised. Taron knew him. Better than he was comfortable admitting. He was scared what Taron had already seen. What he _knew_ by now. And still, he started walking towards the front door, not even bothering with getting dressed.

“What do you want?” He was shocked how defensive that came across. It reminded him of how Taron played Elton just a couple hours before. Keeping others at a distance prevents getting hurt. Especially when someone already is down on the ground.

Taron wasn’t bothered, as it seemed, he just walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of Richard, his back straightened so that he seemed taller. Richard narrowed his eyes. Taron was nervous. He tried to hide it but just as much as Taron knew Richard, Richard had picked up on a few habits of his costar as well.

“I’m going to try something and you can stop me at any moment. I just need to know.” With that Taron stepped closer, cupped Richards face and kissed him softly. Richard didn’t move. He just waited for what would happen next. He felt Taron’s lips parting and he did the same. They kissed. They actually kissed. Richard’s mind was racing.

Suddenly, Taron pulled away, leaving his hands on Richard’s cheeks. “I guess we need to talk, don’t we.” Richard nodded, not yet able to form words but that’s what Taron was here for. He is the one who had figured it out and he will help him to express what was going on his brain and heart. 


End file.
